Frozen Heart, Hidden Soul
by EulaliaGal
Summary: Her heart had been broken several times before…All that kept her going was her brother. But when even her brother gave up on her, she did the last thing possible to save herself…she froze her heart.
1. Prologue

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**This is my first fanfic, so don't burn me with your flames!**

**Summary:**_** Her heart had been broken several times before…All that kept her going was her brother.**_

_**But when even her brother gave up on her, she did the last thing possible to save herself…she froze her heart.**_

**Disclaimer: Look, I'd own a laptop if I owned Prince of Tennis…which I don't, and probably won't any time in the near future.**

**Prologue:**

_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, huh…_

A girl stood outside the gates of Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

_Rather different from Hyo-don't think about it!_ She shook her head as if casting off memories.

Her expression hardened. _I promised myself I'd have a new start here…And maybe even mend my heart. At least otouto is here…_

She had come…

…Kirihara Akiko

**Soooo sorry that's sooooo short…**

**I swear, the next chapter ****will**** be longer.**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

_**Japanese Dictionary:**_

**otouto-little brother**


	2. Chapter OneEnter Kirihara Akiko

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**Okaayyy…This is the next chapter…Plz read &review (and enjoy)…**

**Disclaimer…Whaddya think? Sorry…am bit crabby currently. Bad day. Mum being a right pain in the neck.**

**NB-Sorry if Niou is a bit OOC… **

**Btw, **_italics_ **are thoughts; **plain text **is just normal speech etc.**

**Chapter One-Enter Kirihara Akiko:**

Niou's POV

The girl walked into the classroom.

_She reminds me of someone…_

"Oh! The new student. Everyone, this is our new student-err, what is your name again?"

_Oh yeah…this is the teacher who forgets everyone's name._

The girl smiled.

"I'm Kirihara Akiko."

_Oh…hey, wait a second…__**Kirihara**__ Akiko…She's the brat's…_

I peered at her through half-open eyelids.

_Sister…She __**does**__ look like him, to tell the truth…Same apple-green eyes, same unruly black hair…Definitely a relative of his, at least…_

A rat-tat-tat of questions shook me from my musings.

"How are you related to Akaya-sama?????"

_Fangirl…_

"I'm his sister."

_Got it right…_

"HIS SISTER?????"

_Che, stupid fangirls. I figured that out ages ago._

"Yup, his sister. Why do you want to know?"

_Yup, she's definitely new round here…_

"WE'RE HIS NUMBER ONE FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Poor girl, she looked a bit blown away.

_WAIT A SECOND…DID I JUST THINK 'POOR' GIRL???_

"Otouto has fangirls? My, he grew up fast…"

_She caught on quick…_

"What school did you come from?"

I looked at the girl who had said that.

_Iwasaki Naomi…Straight A pupil, half-Chinese, glasses…Probably the sanest among these losers…Never fallen for anyone, as far as I know…Newest student before this girl came…_

"I was from Hyotei…" the brat's sister frowned a little at that statement.

"KAWAIII!!!!HYOTEI???"

"Erm…Yes?"

_She's a cool one…_

"Hyoutei? If you are Kirihara-kun's sister, why didn't you come here at first? Not meaning to be rude or anything…"

_Iwasaki Naomi again…_

The girl looked mildly surprised that there was at least one sane person among all these retards.

"Well…I don't know really…"

Akiko's POV

_Why didn't I go to Rikkaidai first? I wonder…_

…

_Probably some plan my __**dearest**__ father concocted…_

"Akiko-chan?"

"Eh?"_I zoned out…_

"I was just telling you to sit by Iwasaki Naomi…Third row, second to left…"

"Okay…"_Iwasaki Naomi, huh..._

_Oh! That girl…_

I walked to where the teacher indicated…but a foot got in my way.

I didn't trip, duh.

Actually, I was waiting for this… I remember my first day at Hyotei…it was Gakuto-chan who had tried to trip me over… Memories, memories…

I deliberately didn't think about _him._

"Niou Masaharu…" The teacher sounded tired, as if this happened every time a new student came.

Which, studying the boy's face, it probably did.

_This is gonna be a looooong, looooong day…_


	3. Chapter Two:Lesson number One

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**BACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Sorry…am felling hyper right now 'cos it's only been the second day of publishing my first story and already I'm getting author and story subscriptions…Keep it up!!!**

**I WAS starting to feel rather depressed 'cos no one was reviewing…now I know why authors love reviews!**

**BUUUT…on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: *Blink* Do I seriously need to say it again?**

**Chapter Two-Lesson number One…never mess with Kirikara Akiko.**

The lesson passed fast enough for Akiko.

_Hmmm…and I thought it would be a long lesson…_

"Kirihara-chan! I know this is your first day, but do please try to pay attention!" the teacher's voice jolted her into reality.

"Hmm?"

The class laughed. This newbie didn't know what she was in for…

"Well, since you find my class so boring, please write ten sentences using the word because." the teacher smirked. No one could do that.

Okay, let's take that back.

By the time the teacher looked at the blackboard, there were around thirty sentences with the word 'because' in it.

Akiko's POV

_Seriously, dude, you need to do better than that to catch __**me**__ out…_

I sweatdropped as I watched my classmates' mouths drop open in unison.

_Erm, hello everyone? Old Hyotei student=ahead in every field?_ Not to mention the fact that I had spent some time in an English school in England._ Duh. Where else would an English school be?_ That had helped.

"Erm…you can go back to your seat, Akiko-chan…"

Back to Akiko-chan again?

I felt a smirk playing on my lips.

Heheheh…this was going to be FUN.

Niou's POV

_Interesting girl…standing up to the teacher AND having the brains to back it up…_

I never paid attention in English.

Ditch that, I never paid attention in any class.

_But this girl is…interesting…_

_Is she really related to the brat?!_

_She's very different personality-wise…ish._

I thought about it. The same kick-ass attitude, the same almost-smirk on her lips…the same intelligence…err, then again, maybe not.

_The brat is FAILING English! And I'm the one tutoring him!!! ME!!!!_

I continued my mental conversation.

Naomi's POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Niou-san's eyes dilate, showing the start of a zoning-out session. How did I know?

Weell…I had been watching him.

A lot.

And I knew I liked him.

A lot.

But he would never like me back.

Hell, the only time he ever spoke to me was when he said his name.

On my first day…

_-Flashback-_

_A few months ago…_

"_Class, this is Iwasaki Naomi. Say hello."_

_There was a chorus of half-hearted Konnichiwas._

_The teacher frowned._

"_I said, say hello to Iwasaki Naomi-"_

_A boy cut her off._

"_We know, we know, Obaa-san…whether we do or not is up to us, not you."_

_There was a chorus of squealing._

_This time I frowned. Fangirls…just what I needed…not._

_I took a good look at the boy who spoke._

_Silver hair in a rat tail-Did he suffer from premature aging or something?-, ice-blue eyes…a bit like Syuu-kun…_

_My eyes widened._

_I was NOT going to think about Fuji Syuusuke, the bastard._

_I could hear what he would say if he had heard me._

"_My parents WERE married before I was born, Naomi…"_

_Then he'd smile a real smile, not his fake one._

_I liked his real smile._

"_Niou Masaharu…that's me…"_

_-Flashback end-_

From that day onwards, I had liked Niou Masaharu…but I never said anything.

**Sorry if that was a bit angsty…**

**Soo…Good? Bad? Plz review…**

**NB: Do you want a companion-ish story to explain why Naomi is so close to Fuji? And why she left? Plz tell me in a review…**


	4. Chapter Three:In which Niou has a crush

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**Hi!!! Here I am again.**

**I might not update in a looong time…so I'm updating as quickly as I can now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blahblahblah, you know the drill.**

**Chapter Three-In which Niou has a crush and is in denial.**

Akiko's POV

_YAY!!!LUNCH!!!_

"Akiko-chan?" _Iwasaki Naomi, a nice, sane, kind, person…sits next to me for a lot of things._

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come eat with us?"

"EHH???" I practically fell off my seat.

No one had _ever_ asked me that before.

"If you don't want to, it's fine…"She looked a bit uncomfortable now. "The popular crowd eats over there…" she waved vaguely in the opposite direction.

_Does she really think I'd prefer those brainless fangirls over some nice, sane people who like me for who I am, not 'cos I'm Kirihara Akaya's sister?_

…See, I only needed a morning to figure out that my otouto was some kind of celebrity here…

"No, no, of course I'd like to sit with you!!!"

…_Duh, the only time I've ever been in the popular crowd is when I was __**his**__ girlfriend…_

So I went with her to meet the other sane people in Rikkaidai.

Akaya's POV

I glanced over to where my sister was talking to Iwasaki Naomi.

_She has no taste in friends…Doesn't she know, that as my sister, she is expected to not hang out with losers?_

"Iwasaki-chan is not a loser…"

_Ehh, I said that out loud?_

"Yup…"

_WAIT A SECOND, WHY IS NIOU-SEMPAI SUDDENLY STICKING UP FOR IWASAKI NAOMI???_

All the other regulars seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Ehh??? Niou, are you ill or something?" Despite our constant arguments, we were all close friends. Seriously! The only reason I locked Niou in the Janitor's closet was…err…well, he got out eventually!!!

"Whaddya mean?" Our resident Petenshi stretched out on the grass with a yawn.

"You stuck up for Iwasaki Naomi." Yanagi stated.

"Aaaaand????? So what?"

I started giggling.

"What is it, brat?" He was getting sooo pissed off…

"Niou-sempai has a cru-ush!!!" I sang. "Niou-sempai has a cru-ush!!!"

"No way!!!" Despite being a Petenshi, he still had a lot to learn relationship-wise…

"It is a fact that denial is the first stage of love," I said in my Yanagi voice, pushing up imaginary glasses, "Like Buchou and Fukubuchou…" I added as an afterthought.

_Lucky for me that Buchou and Fukubuchou aren't around…_

"What about me and Sanada?"

…_Okay…I take that back…Karma, I hate you._

"Erm, nothing…D'you wanna go meet my sister?"

"…Cool…" _Thank you, Marui-sempai!!! I'll buy you your favourite type of gum as a thank you gift!!_

"…We'll be coming too."

_Shit._

**NB: When I said I don't swear, I mean when reviewing… However, I am allowed to when I'm writing.**

**Aww…Don't you think it's sweet that Niou has a crush?**

**And I HAD to put in Alpha Pair…**

**Plz Read & Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter Four

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**BACK!!!**

**Not updated in a-g-e-s.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: whatever.**

**Chapter four: Meet the losers/ sanest of Rikkaidai**

Akaya's POV

_What is onee-chan thinking of, associating with those losers?_

I mooched along with the rest of my team.

Normally I didn't have to grace the 'loser group' with my presence.

Now, thanks to onee-chan, I did.

_Shit._

Just like otou-san said, onee-chan was helpless, like the rest of the female population.

She needed so much looking after!

Akiko's POV

I sat with the rest of the group.

They were REEEALLY nice!!!

They were called the 'losers of Rikkaidai', or so they said.

More like the 'sanest of Rikkaidai'.

Fangirl screams reached my ears.

…_huh?_

Then I caught sight of otouto striding towards me.

My face creased up into a warm smile.

Then I saw his scowl.

…_Otouto seems to be scowling so much more nowadays…_

I sighed. What had I done wrong now?

Things had been so much easier when otouto was younger.

A whisper disrupted my musings.

"What's Kirihara-san doing over here?"

I turned round to look at the face who said that.

Sato Emi.

Second Year.

Same class as otouto.

And, quite obviously, had a crush on him.

From the faces of my friends-I thought of them as friends already-they had noticed too.

Mwahahahaha.

Time to play matchmaker.

Marui's POV

So this was his sister, huh?

She looked very much like Akaya…

I could tell that even from where I was standing.

But from the way Akaya was scowling at her, it seemed that he wasn't exceedingly happy with her.

My gaze switched from the brat's sister to the girl next to her.

_Date Aiko._

She was a childhood friend of mine, but once we'd gotten to Rikkaidai, I hadn't had any time for her…

I felt bad every time I saw her.

Akiko's POV

I stood up as otouto stopped in front of me.

"Sup, otouto." I smiled.

He returned that smile with a scowl.

_Great. Just great._

I almost sighed.

The girls behind me had formed a protective huddle around me.

They were obviously used to scorn from this little cliché.

"What do you want from her?" Naomi spoke out first.

"Well, if it isn't little Mi-chan…" the boy who had tried to trip me up smirked.

Naomi flushed slightly.

"What do you want, Niou-san?"

There was a quiet chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants you." a boy with blue hair smiled.

…

…_wait a second…_

_WHAT THE HELL?? THAT'S A BOY? HE'S PRETTIER THAN ME!!_

_Wait a moment. Calm down, Akiko. Think…_

…

_Oh yeah! Yukimura Seichii, buchou of the tennis team!_

My eyes widened.

_And the one who unleashed the demon in otouo…_

I could still remember the first time I'd met the demon side of my little brother.

_-Flashback-_

_I looked up in terror at this horrible parody of my beloved otouto._

_Those green eyes, so similar to mine, had gone bloodshot._

_He had become a monster…_

_Shot after shot, each one aiming for a weak point of my body._

_I was left bleeding after that…_

_-Flashback End-_

I scowled at him.

Yukimura's POV

The girl scowled at me.

I kept on smiling.

_Does she really hate me that much?_

I did know why she hated me.

It was quite obvious, if you thought about it.

_She hates me because I unleashed the demon inside her brother…_

_I suppose she has quite a reason to hate me then._

I turned my attention back to the conversation.

Not that there was much of one going on.

Naomi and Niou had been struck dumb when I'd spoken, and the rest of the group was silent as well.

Then I heard laughter.

Akiko's POV

I started giggling.

How could I have not noticed?

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, Yukimura-san." Naomi stated.

_Wow…Naomi can sure be terrifying when she wants to be…_

"What did you want, otouto?" I diverted the attention back to myself again.

He scowled at me.

"I don't want you associating with these people again, onee-chan."

…

My eyes widened.

How could he say such a thing?

And in front of 'these people' as well.

My new friends looked at me sadly.

They _expected_ me to follow my brother's orders.

**Orders.**

Since when could younger brothers order their older sisters around?

My eyes hardened.

I'd had enough.

"Well, I'm sorry, otouto, but this is my life, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go nosing around in it. As a matter of fact, I think I'd prefer the company of 'these people' instead of your brainless fangirls, thank you very much."

He froze.

"Repeat that, will you?"

I scowled back at him.

"I will. Well, I'm sorry, otouto, but this is my life, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go-"

"I heard the first time."

"So why ask again?" I smirked at him.

The people around us looked from one of us to the other, like watching a tennis match.

He glared at me.

Then he did something unexpected.

He sighed.

"I guess father was right. Women have no idea or ambition to climb the ladder of-"

I stopped him there with a slap.

He stared at me.

"I've had enough of your high-and-mighty demeanour, Akaya. Go away."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ooohhh…drama, drama!**

**No, Akiko's heart hasn't broken just yet. It's just starting to splinter…**

**So, whaddya think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Total, utter rubbish? (I hope not!)**

**Plz review!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**UNEXPECTED POLL:**

**Pairings-ish so far:**

**Emi (OC) x Akaya**

**Naomi (OC) x Niou**

**Aiko (OC) x Marui**

**Alpha pair (YAY!!)**

**Anyone guess what position 'he' was in Akiko's life?**

**Anyway…**

**I shall be incorporating other schools.**

**So Akiko x ??**

**Plz review to tell me who you want Akiko to be with.**

**Thank you ever so much-reviewers get fairy cakes!!**


	6. Chapter Five

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**Hello, my faithful readers!! I'm updating awfully quickly for someone who has exams next week…**

…

**Oh well! I'll probably do quite well.**

**Disclaimer: yada yada ya. Whatever.**

..........................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 5: Strained Threads**

Akiko's POV

I sighed, looking out the window.

It had been a month since I had slapped Akaya. What was wrong with me? I no longer even addressed him mentally as otouto.

Not that I regretted slapping him. He deserved it. Getting above his station.  
Though I should regret it.

But it had strained our relationship to a point where we barely spoke to each other. The one thread that kept me from breaking was slowly disintegrating.

It had also made me about 100 new enemies in one day.

Everywhere I went, I could pick out at least one pair of glaring eyes.

Akaya's fangirls made no secret of their resentment of me.

Feet in my way, hate notes in my locker… it was hard here.

But not as hard as when I was _his_ girlfriend.

When I told Gina that I was dating _him_, I hadn't anticipated her reaction at all…

_-Flashback-_

"_What?! You're going out with __**him**__? How could you!" she screamed at me._

"_Is there a problem?" I was confused._

"_Of course there is! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I WAS GOING AFTER HIM???" _

_I stood there, gobsmacked._

_Then I looked down._

"_I'm so, so sorry…I never knew…"_

_She narrowed her eyes at me._

"_Doesn't matter. From now on, you'd better keep him on a tight leash. Because of you ever relinquish your grip, even for a second, I'll be on him."_

_And with a sweep of her corn-blonde hair, she was gone._

_-Flashback End-_

I sighed again.

Life was hard.

But hope lived on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry about the length of that…I needed a chapter in between Akiko slapping Akaya, and Akiko's heart breaking, so forgive me! :)**

…

**And yep, you heard me right. There will be more drama in the next chapter!! So stay tuned!!**

**And please, please, please, do review! :)**

**Ja ne!**

_Chapter 6 Preview:_

_It felt as if someone had thrown a thousand glass shards at me.  
_

_My brother, the one person I had loved most since our halcyon days, had turned his back on me._

_The tennis racket I was holding slipped out of my hand._

_And then my heart broke._

_The one thread that held me to reality had been cut._

_And now, I had only one option to save my heart._

_I had to freeze it. Not let anyone, anyone, get near it. Not let anyone shatter it again. _

_Because I wouldn't survive the next time._


	7. Chapter Six

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**Not gonna say much, cos this is chapter will be great.**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: meh. Whatever.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter Six: Smashed Hearts, Shattered Dreams**

Akiko's POV

I laughed at the joke that Aiko had just cracked. But it was an empty laugh.

My friends turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked

Naomi frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Akiko? You seem…different, somehow."

I acted surprised, though really, I knew that I had changed. Irreversibly.

I smiled. "I'm fine."

They didn't seem convinced.

But they didn't say anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We walked on, past the buildings, past the cherry trees… I frowned.

"Hey, where are we going?"

Naomi smiled.

"It's the first day of the tennis season. We're going to catch the first practice matches!"

I smiled-a true smile this time.

_Tennis… How long has it been?_

"How unfair is that! The girls can't play against the boys!" That snapped my attention right back.

"What????" I was surprised.

Not that anyone heard me over the sudden roar and squeal of the assembled crowd.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We shoved to the front, to see what was going on.

I smiled proudly. It was my otouto, fighting there.

Suddenly the crowd drew back.

I turned around and frowned.

"What's-" I was interrupted by a shriek.

"Akiko! There's a tennis ball coming!" Naomi cried.

True to her words, a tennis ball had shot through the netting and was heading towards me.

Time stopped.

Then it started again, and I turned.

_Damn! Where did I put my tennis racket!_

A tennis racket came flying out of nowhere.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Akiko: WTF? Did God chuck it down or something?**

**Me: Be quiet. This is MY story. **

**Akiko: …**

**Me: (turns to readers) Sorry about that…on with the story!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In the match, it seemed that Akaya had let go off his racket when he hit that shot.

I took the chance, and grabbed it.

The tennis ball sped towards me, and I swung the racket.

Half pleased, half ashamed that my body could still remember the rhythm of tennis, I hit the ball.

It smashed through the netting again, and landed on Akaya's half of the court with a smash.

There was silence.

Then whispers.

"_Did you see that? She hit the tennis ball back even though it was travelling as that speed!"_

"_I can't believe it…"_

"_Iie data…"_

I was a bit disturbed at the last bit.

Suddenly Akaya was storming towards me.

With yet another scowl on his face.

Was that all the emotion he ever showed?

I smiled hollowly as him. "Hey, Akaya. Sup."

He scowled even more.

"What were you doing?" he hissed. "You just ridiculed me in front of EVERYONE."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I was making sure I wasn't going to get hit."

"Well, that cost me a point!"

"So your point is more important than my wellbeing?"

His reply broke me.

"Yes!! YOU'RE JUST A WORTHLESS FEMALE!! YOU SMOTHER ME TOO MUCH!! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!! NO ONE WANTS YOU!! NOT MOTHER, NOT FATHER, LEAST OF ALL ME!!" He stood there panting, as I turned my eyes on him.

It felt as if someone had thrown a thousand glass shards at me.

My brother, the one person I had loved most since our halcyon days and before that, had turned his back on me.

The tennis racket I was holding slipped out of my hand.

It clattered to the ground.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

And then my heart broke.

The one thread that held me to reality had been cut.

And now, I had only one option to save my heart.

I had to freeze it. Not let anyone, anyone, get near it. Not let anyone shatter it again.

Because I wouldn't survive the next time.

An icy coldness encased my heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I smirked at him.

"So, I'm a useless female, am I? I smother you too much? You need to be independent? Well, from now on, do everything yourself. I no longer recognise you as a brother."

Silence fell across the crowd.

I was effectively disowning him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now, Akiko. I'm sure Akaya didn't mean it that way. Just kiss and make up." I looked up.

It was Yukimura Seichii.

I maintained an icy demeanour.

"Get your hand off me, Seichii. Now. If I want to cut my ties with him, that's none of your business. So go away."

His eyes widened.

"Don't talk to buchou like that!" the rest of the tennis team surrounded me.

I half-smiled, though really, it was more like a lift of one side of my mouth.

"Whatever. I'll speak to him how I like. You can't stop me. In fact, I need not have anything to do with you anymore. I only knew you through my brother, and I don't have a brother anymore. And don't even think of stopping me, because I'll crush you into the dirt like the filthy insects you are."

I walked away, leaving them gobsmacked.

Akaya's POV

This wasn't my sister.

I gazed on, privately horrified.

My sister had always been there for me, to guide me and to chide me if necessary.

This wasn't Kirihara Akiko.

This was an ice-cold imitation of her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**YAY!! My story has reached a climax!!! But don't worry, it's far from finished yet!**

**Please review, and leave your opinions!!!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**FROZEN HEART, HIDDEN SOUL**

**Soooo sorry for not updating sooner. Am in China currently. **

**Well, here is the seventh chapter! Read on!**

**And v. sorry for OOC Niou. I haven't seen PoT in **_**ageeeeees**_**. Or read PoT fanfic…**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah-don't-own-anything-blahblah**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven: Ice Princess, Snow Queen**

Akaya's POV

Yet another opponent lay on the ground, shivering uncontrollably.

The look on everyone's faces was the same.

Frozen horror.

The one who had done it to that opponent looked on in detached interest.

That one was my onee-chan. Kirihara Akiko.

Then, slowly, as if prolonging the sensation of fear, she moved forwards.

And held a hand out over the tennis net.

_Shake hands? What a joke._

Akiko's POV

_Shake hands? What a joke._

As my opponent dragged themselves off the court, fearfully avoiding my proffered hand, I smiled coldly.

"Generally, it's considered polite to shake hands after a tennis game." Though my voice was small, and the tennis court was big, it echoed throughout the court.

My opponent-I don't remember her name-looked at me, like a rabbit caught in headlights, and scampered off the courts as far as her injured legs would allow her to.

I smirked.

"Kirihara Akiko-san."

The slightly feminine voice caught me.

But I wasn't about to let that show.

After all, I was the Ice Princess. The Snow Queen of Rikkaidai.

"Yukimura Seiichi."

It was not a question, but a statement.

"As buchou of the tennis team, I believe that you have gone too far. Tennis is not a weapon to use against people-"

I cut him off.

"Tennis isn't a weapon? What do you use it as then?"

He looked slightly disturbed at this revelation-for a moment.

Then his smile came back into place.

But less sure than before.

"Akiko, please reconsider what you have done. It's not too late to change.. I know you are upset about your brother, but-'

I merely smiled coolly as I cut him off yet again.

'What brother? I have no brother I'm aware of."

Then his mask cracked.

"Akiko, stop playing around! You have a brother whether you like it or not, so stop acting like you don't!!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Acting, huh? Playing? I don't think so. What about you, though?"

I walked off the courts.

Akaya's POV

I shivered, even though it wasn't cold.

The aura onee-chan was giving off scared me.

And I'm not easily scared.

How that slender figure could hold so much malice and hatred to the world was beyond me.

When onee-chan had first become like this, I hadn't believed it. I had still expected her to have made my lunch, washed my clothes, helped me with my homework…but onee-chan had left all that behind. I had gotten so used to her always being there for me that it was hard to comprehend what had caused this turnaround.

She hadn't even gone back to her old habits after otou-san had shouted at her. That used to be enough to scare her into obedience, but not now.

_-Flashback-_

"_AKIKO! WHAT'S THIS I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT?" our otou-san shouted through the phone._

"_What, oji-san? What now?"_

_She had never dared to call our otou-san that, ever._

"_I HEAR YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GOOD!!!"_

"_What do you mean, good?"_

"_YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING YOUR OTOUTO!"_

"_And?"_

_She slammed the phone down._

"_Stupid old man…"_

_-Flashback End-_

My beloved sister was gone for good.

Naomi's POV

I stood slightly off the court, frowning at the space where my friend had been.

I had only known her for a few months, but still, I was getting worried.

She had truly frozen her heart.

_-Flashback-_

_Akiko was crying. _

_That's all that filtered through my brain._

_Kirihara Akiko, my __**friend**__, was crying._

"_Please don't hate me for this, Naomi…but I think I'm going to freeze my heart."_

_-Flashback End-_

I didn't understand at the time.

Now I do.

"Yo, Mi-chan."

I jolted at that voice.

It was Niou-san. Again.

After Akiko slapped Akaya, he had taken to calling me Mi-chan.

And also to following me around.

It was annoying…but just the tiniest bit flattering.

A bit like in Seigaku, when Syuu-kun would follow me around. And I would hit him.

Aah, happy memories…

"Hello? Earth to Mi-chan?"

I sighed.

"What is it, Niou-san?"

He pouted.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Niou: I. **_**POUTED**_**. I'M A PETENSHI, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!! I DON'T POUT!!**

**Me: Yes, you did pout. (turns to readers) Sorry for that. I know Niou's being slightly OOC, but please bear with it. And isn't pouting Niou so cute?**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, this was getting weird.

Niou-san? _POUTING?_

Was I going mad?

Niou's POV

I know, I know, I just POUTED.

…

I _never_ pout.

But I needed her attention.

…

Y'know, that sounds kinda stalker-ish.

But I guess following my little Mi-chan around did count as stalking.

And calling her _my_ little Mi-chan also counted as stalkier-ish.

…

Whatever.

She interested me. In a different way to the brat's sister.

Or, the brat's not-sister.

Anyway, she was just so…quiet.

So studious.

So…strange.

…

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NIOU???? STOP BEING PHILOSOPHICAL!!! YOU JUST WANT TO SCREW WITH HER HEAD!!!!!_

…

But did I really?

Or was it something else?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**So that's that!**

**Once again, sorry for OOC Niou.**

**And sorry for the late update.**

_**And **_**also sorry for writing more about Niou and Naomi's growing relationship than about Akiko.**

**Reaaaaaaaaaaally sorry.**

**OMAKE: NIOU & NAOMI!!**

**Akiko: You should be sorry!!!! I only got two pages about me!**

**Me: But shouldn't you be happy that your friend is getting closer to her crush (who seems to have a crush on her too…)?**

**Niou: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MI-CHAN!!!! STOP GOING ON ABOUT IT! AND WHY AM I SO PHILOSOPHICAL???? I'M A PETENSHI!!!! A TRICKSTER!!!!! I DON'T DO PHILOSOPHY!!!**

**Naomi: (suddenly pops up) So you were just playing with me, Niou-san? (tears start forming in eyes)**

**(runs away)**

**Niou: What? No, Mi-chan, that's not what I meant!!! MI-CHAN!!! (runs after Naomi) **

**Me: And so the soap continues. Tune in for the next part of:**

**NIOU & NAOMI!! **

**So… review, review, review! (I can't say read and review, since if you've gotten this far, you must have read it anyway.)**

…

**Reviewers get a blessing from China! :)**


End file.
